disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Amber/Relationships
The relationships of Princess Amber. Family King Roland II Amber has a loving relationship with her father. Amber likes spending time with him to the point where she gets jealous when her father spends more time with anyone other than her. King Roland spoils Amber very much, even though she made a big mistake in "When You Wish Upon a Well", King Roland would not punish her.﻿ Queen Miranda Amber and her mother got off on the right foot and are shown to have a very loving relationship. Their relationship is explored more in "Pirated Away", where Amber reveals that she finds it unfair how Miranda won't let her do what she wants, such as sail to the Cloudless Sea by herself to see a meteor shower. It's not until after Amber fell overboard on an iceberb with Miranda jumping after her that the former learned to truly appreciate her mother's love, and they became closer afterwards. Prince James Amber and James have a classic case of sibling rivalry. Amber is put off by James's immaturity and his not taking his responsibilities seriously while James is shown to get annoyed by Amber's dramatics and tendency for hysterics. Though Amber cares for James, she won't directly admit it. When James and King Roland were in danger, Sofia wanted Amber to save them, and Amber said " I will do it do for Daddy, and a little bit for James, but mostly for Daddy". Princess Sofia Amber's relationship with her younger sister started out entirely negative. When Sofia arrived at the castle she instantly became jealous of her and played mean tricks on her to sabotage her. Eventually, the two finally bonded and took a positive turn. However, they still have their differences: Amber can't understand Sofia's pragmatism and altruism and resents Sofia's secrecy despite showing many times that she doesn't deserve Sofia's trust due to showing a shameful amount of disloyalty and rudeness and Sofia, like James, is shown to get annoyed by Amber's dramatics and hysterics. Nevertheless, whenever Sofia is mad at Amber, Amber tries to fix their relationship, so they are glad having the other to be sister. Sofia was excited to have Amber as a sister after moving to Enchancia Castle. After bonding, despite being two different princesses, Amber became happy to help Sofia on princess things and Sofia turned Amber into an outdoors princess. Sofia helped Amber become more mature, flexible, and caring, beginning in The Curse of Princess Ivy, when she taught Amber to be aware of her needs, put herself on the line for her family, and to treat powerful things with caution. Later, in The Mystic Isles, Sofia taught Amber that the needs of friends are more important than material wishes. In return, Amber taught Sofia to become a gentlewoman, bringing Sofia to dress and speak in a more formal manner. In "Forever Royal", Amber obviously cared a lot about Sofia's view of her. When Sofia deliberately ignored her, Amber was very disappointed, but she immediately became very happy when Sofia thanked her. In the end of "Forever Royal", Amber said Sofia would be a great protector, and Sofia said Amber would be a great queen, Amber the First, which Amber likes. Friends Ruby and Jade Like with Sofia, Amber's relationship with Ruby and Jade started out entirely negative. While Ruby and Jade both smothered her with affection, Amber had nothing but distaste for the pair. It wasn't until "Four's a Crowd" that she finally became friends with the two. Lucinda Like Ruby and Jade, Amber had a rough start with Lucinda because her mother kept hexing her and her family and was shocked when she learned that Sofia is friends with her. When Lucinda revealed that her mother did those hexes Amber refused to believe her to the point where she said "Don't believe her." and only became friends with her because Sofia is friends with her. Princess Hildegard Amber and Princess Hildegard are best friends and seem to have a lot in common: they're both snobbish, they like fancy things, they don't like getting dirty, and they dislike anything common. However, their friendship doesn't stop Hildegard from turning against Amber in "Scrambled Pets", and in "Dads and Daughters Day", Amber chided Hildegard for not only being insensitive to Sofia but putting their lives in danger in order to get something she wanted. Prince Hugo Amber and Prince had a pretty good relationship from the start. They used to flirt with each other, and Amber liked Hugo for not only being the best flying horseback rider in Royal Prep but being handsome. However, when Hugo made Sofia fall off Minimus during her first tryout race, Amber became angry and, in the end, started giving him the brush off. After Sofia and Hugo won the Flying Crown and became friends, Amber accepted Hugo as a friend again. Skye Amber took an immediate shine to Skye due to her love of Unicorns. After Sofia got him unstuck from a tree he vowed to accompany her and Amber on their mission to stop an evil Crystal Master from taking over the Mystic Isles. Even though he was indebted to Sofia, Skye is shown to have a great fondness for Amber and he is just as loyal to her as he is to her sister. Skye was very protective of Sofia and Amber and was always referring to them as his princesses. Category:Relationships